Killzone Wiki:Rules and FAQ
Welcome to Killzone Wiki. This article will be a comprehensive list of rules and answer any questions you may have. Rules 1. Vandalism and spam will not be tolerated, and will result in a warning depending on the damage. *1-A. Second offense will result in a ban. **1-B. Third offense will result in a permanent ban. *2. Arguments are fine. Sometimes they can get heated, but as long as they are constructive there is no issue. Do not cross the line and harass users. **2-A. Harassment is defined as a consistent and relentless targeted campaign of unwanted vitriol on this site against a single user. Make criticism constructively or not at all. This is a community effort and we want a welcome environment for Killzone fans. **2-B. Such harassment, depending on severity, will result in a ban at staff discretion. **2-C. Failure to reform this behavior will result in a permanent ban. *3. Don't harass banned users who have learned from their mistakes and wish to start over. *4. Do not create fanon articles. There's a wiki for that already. *5. Do not create articles unrelated to the Killzone universe. Ask a staff member if you're not sure it's relevant. *6. Do not replace images unless they are better then the original. Otherwise, feel free to do so. *7. Uploading non-Killzone related videos should remain on user pages only. *8. When making a new page try and use the least amount of speculation to describe the subject and its purpose. Sources for lore are scarce when it comes to the Killzone Universe, especially after the death of the old versions of the Killzone websites, but this is still a wiki and we want this to be as fact based as possible. *9. Please observe copyright laws. Yes this is a Killzone wiki and Killzone related things will be uploaded and written about, but copyright laws still apply, so please keep this in mind. Ask a staff member if you're not sure something falls under fair use. FAQ How do I edit a page? You can edit a page by looking for the article by using the search box, and then clicking "Edit" button on the top right of the page when the article page loads. You can also press the drop down arrow next to the edit button and click "classic editor" to make more complex changes to the relevant page. For editing tips, please refer to this tutorial. How do I become apart of the staff? We only accept people for the administrative function if they: *Contribute a significant amount of good edits to the wiki *Demonstrate a talent with helping users or even staff with issues they struggle to fix *Are active members of the community We are currently looking for more staff. Contact YoItsGrey if you believe yourself qualified. Who do I contact if I have a problem? Try sending YoItsGrey or Drgyen a message. They will try to respond as quickly as possible.